tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Making an Offer
Log Title: Just Making an Offer Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Deathsaurus Location: Cybertron- The North Pole Date: June 18, 2019 TP: '''King of Cats TP '''Summary: Ar-gent meets up with Deathsaurus to attempt to make a deal with the Destron officer. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 20:01:00 on Tuesday, 18 June 2019.' Ar-Gent Silverfinger circles around the North Pole in his sleek, silver jet mode, looking to see who else is in the area. Deathsaurus has found himself a plateau that hes made his own. Out in the open, sure but there sno place for his many enemies to hide either. The winds blow almost constantly here, making it hard for seekers and the like to fly in. All and all a naturally fortified position. He sees the jet and bows his head in invitation. Ar-Gent Silverfinger gets as close as he can before transforming. The jet unfolds and rearranges itself into Ar-Gent Silverfinger, who dusts himself off briefly. Ar-Gent Silverfinger approaches Deathsaurus, brushing snow from his arms as he does. "Inhospitable climate," he comments. Deathsaurus nods "It makes for a natural security. when you are independant, you will take all the defenses you have to offer. The snow is not a problem for me." He says, folding his icy wings around himself. "Gentleman, I take it. I am your..visitor. You may call me Deathsaurus." Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods, mentally calculating just how long he can stay and talk. "Silverfinger. Ar-Gent Silverfinger, head of Evil, Inc. Pleased to meet you." He sketches a stiff bow and brushes more snow off himself. Deathsaurus nods "Evil, Inc. A pleasure." He returns the bow. "So, Mister Silverfinger. What is it you desire?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger tries to light an enercig, and scowls as the wind blows out the flame before the cig properly catches. "Among other things," he says, still staring unhappily at his unlit enercig, "I am a buyer of information. Schematics, intelligence, the occassional high value target." Deathsaurus motions behind his wing, bringing something from subspace. Its a flameless lighter. He smokes enercigs? Naa. Hes a cygar kinda guy. He offers the titanium lighter to Silverfinger. "If you'd like we can get under cover before starting the exchange. What targets are you looking for? Is there information I can provide?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger cheerfully lights the enercig with the flameless lighter. "Ah, well, my involvement with local politics is quite new. As such, I'm more looking for opportunities than anything. But I have given thought to catching one of the gestault teams. They seem quite valuable." Deathsaurus nods "It sounds like we're in a similar situation. I am from out of town. I do have two..combiner teams of my own. However, I am not in a position to be giving their schematics." Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "Oh, well, if I just had one, I could set my scientists on them. Hmm. I wonder if the good doctor would have suggestions. I'm sure there's a few he'd like to have at his mercy." Deathsaurus arches the top right optic ridge of his four optics. "the good doctor? I assume you don't mean the autobot one?" The Junkion spy laughs. "Oh, no, of course not," Ar-Gent says. "A human doctor. Rather notorious on their planet. But a certified genius." Deathsaurus smiles. "Humans are an ingenius race. Who is this doctor you speak of?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger waves the hand holding the enercig. "Now, now. A little mystery is good for the soul. It hardly matters, here. Suffice that I have resources, if only I am given raw materials." Deathsaurus pauses. "Perhaps if they send one after me, I can scan it for you. I fully expect the Autobots and Decepticons alike to come for me eventually." Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms. "Well. I suppose you'd like an edge, then. A little something to get your fair shot in first, eh?" He puffs thoughtfully on the enercig. "I do have weaponry I could sell. And a security program that needs a new home. But just how far are you willing to go to get your revenge on that Star Saber fellow?" Deathsaurus tenses as Ar-Gent calls him out on his obsession. "Star Saber cost my Destrons a lot." he admits. "Revenge is important, however, resources to rebuild are more so. I believe if I get the cure for this nucleosis, Optimus Prime will be back in command. which means Star Saber would step down and most likely return to Victory. Whether or not I follow him, depends on a few things. What are you asking for to get my revenge?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger shrugs. "Ah, well. It depends on what you can get. Like I said, some schematics, a chance to look over some members of a gestault. And in return, a supply of, say, dark energon? According to legend, it supplies tremendous power to those who use it. All the tests my own men have run bear those stories out." Deathsaurus nods "Perhaps. But it won't be one of mine. If I encounter some schematics I can perhaps make the exchange." Ar-Gent Silverfinger gives an engaging smile. "Perhaps? Well, if you're not certain.." he produces a transformer-sized business card. "You know my name and have my number. Feel free to call." Deathsaurus tightbeams a number "Call me if there is anything else you need." he returns the smile. "We'll be in touch." Ar-Gent Silverfinger flexes a bit to break off some accumulated ice. "Certainly. Possibly somewhere more hospitable, next time." And he heads for a place with enough shelter from the wind to safely transform and fly away. Ar-Gent Silverfinger rapidly transforms into his privately owned jet and prepares to get the heck out of here. Log session ending at 21:04:21 on Tuesday, 18 June 2019.